


The sweetest gift is you

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Main pairing is sasnar, Very fluffy, Written for the 12 days of SNS xmas on tumblr!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 days of Naruto and Sasuke's escapades leading up to Christmas Eve. AU + established relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sweetest gift is you

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! I've been posting these on tumblr during the past two weeks, but I'm putting all the days with each prompt into a oneshot. I hope everyone is having a nice time during the holidays! And if you don't celebrate Christmas, here's a story to get you into the spirit anyway, lol. A special thanks to Que-Bae for giving me so much inspiration for the prompts<333

**“First Christmas” – Dec 13th**

 

Why, oh why did absolutely _everyone_ in Konoha decide that this evening in particular was perfect for braving the cold and leaving their homes to go shopping for Christmas… Couldn’t they see Naruto was in a hurry, dammit! Pushing and shoving he made his slow way through the mass of people littering the streets, a figurative clock inside his head counting down the seconds he was now _late_ by, hoping Sasuke was somehow feeling the Christmas spirit and wouldn’t be too annoyed with his tardiness.

It was dark outside, stars faintly glittering in the sky if you squinted through the lights from shop windows and decorative lamps, no snow as of yet but windy for sure. Readjusting the scarf Sasuke had bought for him around his neck, Naruto gnawed on his lower lip in irritation as he was slowed down by yet another red light blocking him from crossing a street. Usually he didn’t care (much) about being late, but tonight was _special_ , and even if Sasuke forgave him, Naruto didn’t want to remember their first time going Christmas shopping together –to buy things for their _shared_ home– as being tarnished by Sasuke having to wait for him when he hurried from overtime at work for this.

When he finally caught sight of a familiar duckbutt haircut he let out a relieved sigh, walking slower just so he could take a few seconds to ogle what, in his opinion, was the most perfect man in the entire world.

Sure, he was a bastard too, and could be incredibly frustrating when he put his mind to it, but those were just minor details in the grand scheme of things.

And the grand scheme of things was that Naruto was very much in love, and very much looking forward to spending their first Christmas together. It was going to be _perfect_ , and in order to make it so, the first thing they needed to do was buy Christmas decorations.

They would probably bicker about it, but only because they enjoyed the sexual tension it created.

Oh yes, Naruto thoroughly enjoyed heated arguments as foreplay… but the foreplay would have to wait until they came home, he supposed. Whistling a happy tune to himself, he sauntered over to his boyfriend and pretended he wasn’t feeling sorry about being late at all.

“Hey handsome,” he said instead, giving Sasuke a nice once-over that effectively made the other man glare to hide his embarrassment.

“You’d think you’d be on time when this was _your_ suggestion,” Sasuke complained, but didn’t object when Naruto pecked his lips and smugly took a hold of his hand.

“But you look so cute when your face is red from the cold,” Naruto cheekily replied, dodging a not so serious swat at his head.

“Shut up,” Sasuke muttered, but started walking towards the first store on the list he pretended he hadn’t done research for.

Stifling a snicker, Naruto obediently followed, soon filled with a feeling of awe instead. Just last year he’d been walking these streets alone, envious of all the couples looking forward to spending the holidays together. And now? Now he felt like the happiest guy in the world.

“This is going to be the best Christmas _ever_ ,” he mumbled to himself, smiling at Sasuke when his head turned with an eyebrow raised in question.

Not to mention he was going to see Sasuke wearing a dorky Christmas sweater… Now _that_ was something to look forward to!

 

**“Winter” – Dec 14th**

 

On Monday morning, it finally snowed. Normally Sasuke would enjoy that, except it was Monday, _early_ Monday, and he couldn’t enjoy the weather from his comfy position in bed tangled with his boyfriend. It just wasn’t fair.

And traffic would be shit, too. You’d think people could remember that winter happened pretty much every damn year.

“It’s snowing, Sasuke! No need to look so grumpy.”

He turned towards Naruto instead of staring out the window, wishing he was a student, too, and could enjoy sleeping in on this lovely morning. Sure, he got money doing something he enjoyed, but being a cellist was harsh around Christmas with all the concerts and extra practice.

“Seriously, you look like you’re suffering,” Naruto laughed, sneaking his arms around Sasuke’s waist and leaning his head onto Sasuke’s shoulder. “Isn’t snow much better than wind and rain?”

Sasuke huffed, thinking it wouldn’t matter if he stayed in Naruto’s arms just a little longer instead of attempting to battle the chaos outside. He’d be late for work anyway, at this rate.

“If you can stay inside, any weather works for me.”

Naruto snorted, kissing his cheek soundly before letting go, something Sasuke did _not_ appreciate.

“We can get cozy when you get home,” was the promise Sasuke had to settle for.

Fine. But he would hold Naruto to that, and if he didn’t get _at least_ a blowjob, he’d feel extremely betrayed.

Of course, since it was just Sasuke’s lucky day, the traffic chaos was even worse on the way home. When he finally made it back (after doing extra practice since there was no point fighting all the other cars during rush hour) he found Naruto fast asleep on the couch, a half eaten bag of roasted nuts on the floor next to his hand.

“I hate winter,” he muttered to himself, but then Naruto stirred and blinked at him with sleepy eyes.

“Hey, welcome back,” he greeted Sasuke groggily, stretching his arms out for Sasuke to come join him.

As he snuggled into Naruto’s side, pulling a blanket over them, he thought that maybe it wasn’t so bad, after all. Not when you were warm and cozy and getting kissed.

“So,” he said casually, running his rather sore finger down the middle of Naruto’s chest. “About that blowjob…”

Naruto chuckled, since Sasuke had sent not a few texts during the day hinting at what he wanted when coming home.

“Well,” Naruto said in that sleepy, sexy voice that never failed to send pleasant shivers down Sasuke’s back. “We need to celebrate the first day of winter, don’t we?”

Sasuke wholeheartedly agreed.

 

**“Holiday Roleplay” -** **Dec 15th**

 

When Sasuke arrived home after yet another tiring day, he only had time to bend down and start on his shoelaces before he could hear Naruto’s hurried steps approaching.

“Welcome home,” Naruto purred in that sexy voice of his from the end of the hallway, catching Sasuke by surprise.

Raising his head just slightly, Sasuke ran his eyes appreciatively over Naruto’s perfectly bare legs, but had to stop short when he reached his crotch. Sasuke might be a general fan of that part of his boyfriend but seeing his ‘assets’ packaged snugly into a flimsy red thong with the bold words _From Santa_ written on the front kind of ruined the view.

Needless to say, Naruto did _not_ appreciate his amused snort.

“Bastard! What are you laughing at! Your boyfriend greets you at the door in a sexy outfit and you _laugh_?!”

“Define ‘sexy’,” Sasuke mumbled, holding back another snort to instead straighten up after removing his shoes, running his eyes up the thankfully unobstructed planes of Naruto’s broad chest.

“Fine,” Naruto huffed, crossing his arms and turning his nose up so that the little fluffy white ball at the tip of his Santa had swiveled. “Be like that. See if I care.”

Frowning at Naruto’s unhappy tone, Sasuke carefully made his way closer, reaching out to tug lightly at the red string holding things in place over Naruto’s left hipbone.

“What’s this all about, anyway?” he asked, pleased when the red fabric gave way to a much nicer view, and less pleased when Naruto slapped his hand away.

“Well, I _thought_ we could do some holiday roleplay, but if you’re gonna be all prissy about it I’ll change my mind.”

Lips twitching, Sasuke took another good look at the thong and Santa hat.

“Roleplay?” he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Naruto replied irritably, taking a step back and scowling at Sasuke when he followed. “I’d be the gift, and you’d be…”

“The one opening the gift?”

Naruto actually had the decency to blush at that, though it might have something to do with Sasuke’s sultry tone of voice, too. He might not be a big fan of Santa themed roleplaying, but Naruto without clothes was always a sight for sore eyes.

“Something like that,” Naruto mumbled, tensing the muscles in his still crossed arms as if nervous.

It was always so endearing to Sasuke when Naruto, usually so decisive and shameless in bed, had these little bouts of shyness when he wasn’t sure if Sasuke appreciated his ideas. Trapping Naruto against the wall by leaning on his arms, Sasuke brushed his lips over Naruto’s before slowly grinding into him.

“Am I really allowed to open it in advance?” he breathed, Naruto swallowing thickly, eyes clouding over as nervousness gave in to arousal instead.

“Well, you’ve been such a good boy.”

Sasuke could have head butted Naruto in frustration over such a terrible, terrible line, but figured he wouldn’t get any if Naruto decided he wasn’t taking this so called roleplay seriously.

“All of this?” he asked instead, running his finger down Naruto’s chest and stomach to rub it against his covered dick, feeling it harden slightly underneath his touch. “Just for me?”

“Mhm,” Naruto agreed while biting his lip, hands grabbing Sasuke’s hips in encouragement.

Tracing up the juncture between thigh and groin, following the curve of a smooth, tan hip, Sasuke’s finger brazenly relocated to dip in between Naruto’s ass cheeks instead.

“And this part?” he continued, nipping at Naruto’s neck and unable to grin a little at Naruto’s sharp intake of breath.

“You want to top?”

Naruto’s surprise was understandable, but really, it wasn’t _that_ rare for Sasuke to top, was it?

“I just thought I should give proper attention to my gift after unwrapping it,” Sasuke whispered huskily into Naruto’s ear, squeezing one cheek in his hand and rolling their hips together.

All Naruto did was moan, shivering a little at the pleasure from the friction he got against Sasuke’s pants.

“Let me make you feel good, Naruto,” Sasuke continued, pressing Naruto up against the wall and biting gently on his earlobe.

And just like that, Naruto melted in his arms like a marshmallow in hot chocolate.

 

**“A Shinobi Holiday” - Dec 16th**

“Get dressed,” was all Sasuke said as he entered the living room, where Naruto was comfortably sprawled on the couch in an attempt to study.

“…huh?”

Instead of replying, Sasuke threw his coat at him before heading into the kitchen area. Watching him in confusion, Naruto couldn’t say he was sad to put the thick textbook down. When Sasuke had finished his glass of water, Naruto was still staring dumbfounded at him which earned him an impatient frown.

“I thought I told you to get dressed.”

“Uh, yeah, but we don’t exactly have any plans tonight. Do we?”

Sasuke just stared at him as if _obviously_ they had plans, why else would he tell Naruto to get dressed?

“Fine,” Naruto huffed, getting up from underneath his blanket (or rather, Sasuke’s blanket that Naruto had laid claim on). “Where are we going?”

A few hours later, Naruto exited the movie theater with shiny eyes, a bright grin on his face.

“I love you Sasuke,” he exclaimed, grabbing him to press a wet kiss to his cheek.

From behind him, another person in their little group coughed lightly.

“And who got you the tickets, might I remind you?”

Naruto glanced at Sasuke’s brother, contemplating the question for a moment.

“I love you for having a brother that gets us tickets to Ninja Wars episode seven, Sasuke,” he said, laughing obnoxiously at Itachi’s insulted look.

“Be nice,” Sasuke murmured, but he did look rather pleased with himself. Naruto had been talking about the new Ninja Wars movie for ages, planning to see it during the holidays. When Itachi (and Shisui, who was tagging along silently for now) had somehow accidentally bought two tickets extra, it was definitely worth the lack of sleep to bring Naruto and watch it.

“I should make you pay for it,” Itachi muttered, but he didn’t look angry, not really. At least not when Shisui rolled his eyes and threw an arm over his shoulders.

“Ever heard of joining in the holiday spirits?” Shisui teased him, sticking his tongue out before winking secretly at Naruto.

“I am in a holiday spirit,” Itachi argued, but Naruto started tuning them out, wanting to discuss the movie with Sasuke.

“It was so cool!” he gushed, waving his arms for emphasis. “We have to go see it again!”

“There are other movies in existence, too,” Sasuke smiled, linking their fingers together as they exited into the cold night.

“Yes but they aren’t as good as this one! I mean, it’s _Ninja Wars_ … Oh hey, I just had the _best_ idea! Let’s marathon all the movies right after Christmas, and then we can go see it again!”

Giving Sasuke his best puppy eyes, Naruto pleaded for him to agree. Because as soon as he got Sasuke to agree to something, he knew he wouldn’t be able to back down on it.

“Come on, pretty please? With ninjas on top?”

“Idiot,” Sasuke sighed, but allowed Naruto to show his excitement by showering his face with kisses.

“Get a room!” Shisui yelled, laughing when they both gave him the finger.

Naruto couldn’t help but join in on the laughter, pecking Sasuke’s mouth again when he scowled at him.

“Thanks for bringing me,” he said earnestly, feeling a familiar fuzzy sensation fill his chest as Sasuke blushed a little and averted his eyes, but still leaned into his side. “You’re the best.”

“Hn, of course I am.”

 

**“Miracles” - Dec 17th**

 

Naruto sat up on the left balcony in the concert hall, fiddling with the program as he waited for the orchestra to enter the stage. He would have loved to sit right by the stage, but this was a fundraiser concert and sadly boyfriends didn’t get free seats, even if they were the boyfriend of the most amazing cellist who was also doing a solo performance (apparently called a concerto) and he couldn’t be more proud but-

He took a deep breath, smiling to himself over how ridiculous it was that he was this nervous. It wasn’t even the first concerto Sasuke had ever performed. It was, however, the first concerto he’d perform in such a large setting with Naruto being his boyfriend. Sasuke was rather new to being a fulltime member of an orchestra, and while this wasn’t the fanciest one out there, it was definitely a good and popular one. The hall was already packed full of people, and Naruto wanted to burst with pride because Sasuke was truly amazing. He was even featured in a picture in the program!

In Naruto’s opinion (though he didn’t dare confess it to anyone) Sasuke was like a miracle. That someone so incredibly talented and hardworking and beautiful had fallen in love with him… It was too good to be true, except it _was_ true, and Naruto’s heart ached just thinking about it.

The first time he’d seen Sasuke was at a concert, too. It had been a much smaller one though, and not in a concert hall like this. The one thing these two concerts had in common was that they were fundraisers, but the one where they met had been last February at the hospital where Naruto’s godmother works. He’d gone with his parents, which made the whole thing even more embarrassing than it already was, since his mother wouldn’t stop teasing him for being unable to tear his eyes off Sasuke’s pretty face the whole hour they’d been playing.

Even worse, afterwards she’d dragged him over to Sasuke, being extremely unsubtle as she left them alone.

Naruto had been so embarrassed he could die. Still, he’d somehow managed to salvage some of his pride and had spent the evening mostly talking to Sasuke, who for some (at the time) unfathomable reason had seemed content to listen to Naruto’s ramblings rather than be admired by all the other people present.

(Later on, Sasuke admitted he was doing his best to get laid, which he did succeed with. Obviously.)

As the crowd started applauding the orchestra entering, Naruto immediately searched for Sasuke’s familiar figure. He looked calm and composed, heading for his instrument which he claimed he didn’t prioritize over Naruto, but it wasn’t like he’d be offended that Sasuke took his music more serious than anything else. It was his passion.

The first time Sasuke had played only for him had felt more intimate than sex. Naruto had been surprised when Sasuke randomly decided he wanted to, but then in the middle of playing he’d paused, looked at him, and said ‘Hey, I think I’m in love with you’. Even now, all these months later, Naruto couldn’t help but feel so helplessly enamored with this man just from remembering that moment.

As the orchestra began to play and everyone fell silent, Naruto placed his forearms on the balcony railing and leaned forwards, eyes glued to Sasuke’s attentive expression. Once the concert was over he’d go down and congratulate him, then drive him home and tuck him into bed.

Yes, Sasuke was Naruto’s personal miracle, and he’d make sure to whisper in his ear just how proud he was of him before they fell asleep.

 

**“Cheesy Traditions” - Dec 18th**

 

Dragging his feet into the kitchen that morning, Sasuke stopped in the doorway to give Naruto a disapproving look.

“Is that what I think it is?” he complained, reluctantly walking closer to the table where Naruto sat stuffing his face full of what was most definitely cherry pie.

“Mom dropped some off yesterday,” was Naruto’s muffled reply, before he swallowed with a satisfied sigh.

Staring in silence, Sasuke slowly shook his head as Naruto offered him some of the pie. It was one thing to be told about the Uzumaki family’s week-before-Christmas tradition, another thing to see it in reality.

“But why would you eat cherry pie before Christmas?” he broke the silence with, still not understanding what could be so good about it. “Nothing about it is even remotely connected to Christmas.”

“I told you,“ Naruto started around another mouthful, waving his fork at Sasuke. “My parents were too stressed with everything before Christmas and the only thing that was left for breakfast one day was a cherry pie. And I ended up really liking it so I demanded to eat it for breakfast the whole week.”

“Yes, you told me, and you also told me it was twenty years ago! Why would you still eat pie for breakfast for a whole week?!”

Naruto paused his munching, contemplating Sasuke for a moment. Then he carefully eased a piece of the pie onto his fork and stretched it out towards Sasuke’s face.

“Try it,” he said.

Sasuke blinked at him in disbelief.

“I know you haven’t had your cup of coffee yet, but I promise you won’t regret it!”

A hundred percent certain this was a terrible idea, Sasuke leaned forwards and allowed Naruto to feed him the pie. He didn’t know what was more embarrassing, being fed, Naruto’s triumphant exclamation, or the fact that the pie tasted terribly good.

“Now you’re officially part of the most famous Uzumaki Christmas tradition!” Naruto happily announced, looking far too pleased with himself, and Sasuke was sure even his ears were red.

But it wasn’t a bad feeling, sitting in their kitchen on a Friday morning and being fed pie like this. It was a homely sort of feeling, and his heart swelled a little when Naruto got up to fetch another fork, placing the plate in between them.

Slightly hesitant, he made another piece to try, chewing slowly in thought. He thought of his own family, knowing they wouldn’t be caught dead telling others of such a strange tradition. He’d met Naruto’s parents though so he couldn’t honestly say he was surprised they had come up with something like that. Maybe it was a little refreshing to have a tradition like this instead of more common ones.

But still. Of all things, it just had to be cherry pie.

“Don’t misunderstand me just because I’m eating it, it’s still really weird,” Sasuke felt the need to point out.

Not offended in the least, Naruto simply laughed at him, kicking his leg playfully under the table.

“Maybe we can create some traditions of our own later, huh?” he suggested, waggling his eyebrows in a very unsexy way in spite of the innuendo.

“As long as you don’t try to bring the pie into it.”

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of trying to pop your cherry, Sasuke,” Naruto retorted with, face perfectly straight.

The level of deadpan on Sasuke’s face probably broke some kind of record.

 

**“Family” - Dec 19th**

 

It was strange that the doorbell would ring early Saturday afternoon, in the middle of Naruto’s half-panicked cleaning. He’d promised Sasuke he’d make the apartment sparkly clean before he arrived home from tonight’s concert, and so far Naruto had only managed to turn on the washing machine after sorting out the complete mess in their laundry pile. What a disaster.

Therefore he wasn’t particularly happy over seeing Itachi and Shisui on the doorstep, both of them looking unfairly handsome and smug.

“What are you two doing here?” he asked, squinting at them in suspicion. “You know Sasuke isn’t home.”

“Oh, we know,” Shisui agreed, inviting himself in after smoothly pushing Naruto out of the way. “In fact, we talked to him just an hour ago.”

“He told us about the pie,” Itachi added, and pointedly ignored Naruto’s flushed red face.

The pie may or may not have been used in a different context than breakfast yesterday. Though it could still technically count as breakfast. Maybe.

“Ahem, really,” he coughed, following them as they entered the apartment as if they owned it.

“It doesn’t look as bad as I thought,” Shisui commented, hands on his sides as he surveyed the living room.

“Mm,” Itachi agreed. “Shouldn’t take too long.”

“Uh, not to be rude or anything, but what are you talking about?”

They both turned to Naruto, who was now starting to become slightly nervous.

“Sasuke told us you were supposed to clean the whole apartment today,” Itachi said, as if that explained everything.

“…and?”

“And we’re here to help!” Shisui grinned, while Naruto felt his heart sink in fear.

Oh god. What if they went into the bedroom. That could _not_ happen.

“Wow, you really don’t need to,” he tried, all but wringing his hands behind his back.

“Nonsense,” Shisui waved him off. ”We’re family, aren’t we? Of course we’ll help!”

“Umm, okay, uh, if you could maybe start with the kitchen, then,” Naruto gave in, hoping they didn’t have any ulterior motives and that he’d have time to hide a couple of things in the bedroom.

“And we would also like to taste the pie, since we heard such great things about it,” Itachi confessed, and despite the innocent question Naruto blushed bright red again, cursing Sasuke for being so kinky when he wanted to.

Even Naruto wasn’t completely sure how they went from calmly having breakfast in the kitchen to trying out some serious food kinks in the bedroom. Sasuke claimed it was good stress relief. Naruto, who had grown up with a godfather that he had thought was the greatest pervert in existence, had felt a strong need to question his life choices afterwards.

“Or maybe you used it all up yesterday?” Shisui teased, winking at him.

Burying his face in his hands, Naruto wondered what he’d done in a past life to be surrounded by so many insufferable perverts.

 

 

**“Christmas Dinner” - Dec 20th**

 

“This pizza’s really good.”

“Mmhm.”

“But I really should have ordered pineapples, I can’t believe I forgot.”

“Pineapple on pizza in disgusting.”

Kushina gave Naruto a disappointed look, though it changed into a happier one when she took another bite of the pizza.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just wondering how I could have possibly made such a mistake when raising you.”

Rolling his eyes, Naruto continued flicking through channels in a halfhearted attempt at finding something worth watching.

“I’m still not buying your excuse,” he told her, feeling rather sorry for himself.

The plan had been to take a nice, long bath, maybe jerk off a little to thoughts of Sasuke wearing that Christmas themed thong. But here he was, on the couch, with his _mother_.

“What, I can’t come over for Christmas dinner with my favorite son?”

Naruto gave her a look (one he’d definitely learnt from Sasuke, Kushina thought).

“Without dad?”

“Okay fine. I needed an excuse to get out of the house so he can prepare for the surprise trip he’s planned for us that I obviously have no idea about.”

“Wait, what? You guys are going on a trip over Christmas? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Shh,” Kushina hushed him with a secretive smile. “I’m not supposed to know about it.”

Letting out a frustrated noise, Naruto slumped further down in his seat. When were his parents going to grow up and realize that he, Naruto, had his own life with plans that would now have to change, and that _maybe_ they could have told him about this random travel plan in advance.

“What’s wrong, honey?” Kushina asked with a frown, immediately switching into ‘worried mom mode’.

“Nothing,” he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Just the small detail that you _insisted_ we come over for lunch on Christmas and we had to deal with Sasuke’s parents to come over on Christmas Day instead.”

“Oh. Well you know your father. He probably meant to tell you about it.”

“Probably my ass,” Naruto muttered, deciding to shove some pizza into his mouth instead of continuing the argument.

Now that really had to be a sign he was growing up.

xxx

When Sasuke came home, he found his boyfriend plus boyfriend’s mom on the couch laughing hysterically.

Deciding to investigate, he entered the living room and turned to check the TV, which was where all the fun seemed to be coming from.

“You’re watching _The Grinch_ ,” he stated, and Naruto nodded at him through the tears spilling from his eyes.

“Yeah,” he forced out between laughs, “And, and he-“

He burst out laughing again, slapping Kushina’s arm and making a face probably related to whatever joke they laughed at.

“You realize it’s 11 pm and you’ve both got work tomorrow morning, right?”

Both of them nodded, but didn’t even avert their eyes from the screen. Heaving a sigh, Sasuke left them to their fun, deciding to be the responsible person here and go to bed as soon as possible.

“Wait! Sasuke!” Naruto called after him, waving his hand at him like a spoiled brat, demanding he come back.

“I’m too tired to watch movies with you,” he tried, but Naruto finally managed to tear his eyes off the screen and send him those terribly effective puppy eyes.

“But we’re having Christmas dinner with my mom! We were waiting for you to come back!”

Fairly certain that pizza and _The Grinch_ could only count as a so called Christmas dinner in the Uzumaki household, Sasuke heaved yet another sigh and obediently trudged back.

“Hey sweetie, how was your concert?” Kushina asked him, mouth still twitching at the corners.

“It went fine,” he replied politely, still not used to Naruto having no problems cuddling in front of other people as he was pulled onto his lap, feeling slightly embarrassed as he received a wet kiss to the cheek. “A lot of people came today as well.”

“That’s nice,” Kushina said, then completely ignored him in order to watch the movie again.

Well, he honestly didn’t mind. In fact, he could feel his eyes getting heavier by the minute, Naruto holding him close and rubbing circles onto his wrists not exactly helping to keep him awake. It wasn’t until the movie ended and Naruto stirred that he realized he’d actually fallen asleep. Embarrassed, he allowed Kushina to give him a goodbye-hug before being ushered into the bathroom by Naruto so he could brush his teeth.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you were so tired,” Naruto apologized as he joined him, stopping behind him to unbutton Sasuke’s dress shirt. “I didn’t even notice you were sleeping until mom pointed it out,” he added with a small laugh.

Sasuke rolled his eyes since his mouth was full of toothpaste, hurrying to spit it out when Naruto started kissing down his now bare shoulder.

“And I’m definitely too tired for sex.”

Slightly sheepish, Naruto pressed an apologetic kiss to his ear.

“I wasn’t going to try anything,” he assured Sasuke, stepping back to find his toothbrush as well but pouting slightly. “I’m just a little miffed I didn’t have time for that bath I wanted to take.”

“What were you gonna do, masturbate?”

Naruto grinned at Sasuke’s dry tone, patting his butt cheekily.

“I know you know that I know you like it when I think about you,” he replied, sticking his tongue out when Sasuke elbowed him in the ribs. “Fine, I’ll just pleasure myself while you sleep.”

“Yeah, because that’s not creepy at all,” Sasuke teased, listening with half an ear to Naruto pretending to be offended while he washed his face.

Maybe if he washed his face with really cold water, he’d be able to stay awake long enough to watch.

 

**“Xmas Sexmas” - Dec 21st**

 

Even though it was getting rather late and the mall would close soon, there were quite a lot of people still hurrying between stores. Inside a nice shirt store, Naruto was trying his hardest to keep his mind from running in a dangerous direction as he had to watch Sasuke change into yet _another_ dress shirt.

“This one looks a little better, I think,” Sasuke mumbled to himself, as always completely ignoring Naruto’s opinion.

“It looks exactly the same as the other one.”

Sasuke sent him a look, and well, maybe that was one of the reasons Sasuke usually didn’t bother asking. Mostly he just made statements for Naruto to agree with, but hey, if it kept his boyfriend happy then he wouldn’t complain. And he did get to see Sasuke shirtless a lot.

“Is it really that important to find the perfect shirt? You’ve got plenty of perfectly good ones already, I mean it’s just Christmas not the Nobel Prize dinner.”

Instead of giving him another scathing look like Naruto had thought, Sasuke frowned and held up two shirts to compare as if he could honestly see which fit better just from looking at them.

“It _is_ important,” he said, and that was the moment Naruto started worrying that as soon as Sasuke had picked one for himself, he’d start hunting for a matching one to Naruto.

He’d rather not suffer through that. Whenever Naruto felt a need to really irritate Sasuke, he’d say that the reason Sasuke liked shopping was because he was gay and the reason Naruto didn’t was because he was bisexual, but tonight he wisely kept his mouth shut. Sleeping on the couch before Christmas didn’t sound very appealing, honestly.

“U-huh, why?” he asked instead, running his eyes appreciatively over Sasuke’s back when he turned around to switch shirts.

“Because my damn brother and cousin are always wearing matching shirts and being all smug about it,” Sasuke muttered, glaring at the innocent shirt he now held.

Well, as cute as that was, it confirmed Naruto’s suspicions about his own part in this shopping trip. He needed a way to distract Sasuke and make him forget about shopping altogether. Besides, Naruto had already gotten them matching sweaters so it didn’t really matter what shirts they wore underneath, not that Sasuke knew that yet.

“You know, in my opinion,” he started, standing up slowly and removing the shirt from Sasuke’s hold, “you look a lot better _without_ a shirt on.”

Naruto’s grin didn’t falter even though Sasuke kept his glare strong and snatched the shirt back from him.

“I mean, I might be a little biased here, but naked truly does suit you.”

Sasuke _did_ try his best to stay angry, but Naruto knew that as long as he kept grinning and flattering him, Sasuke would soon be putty in his hands.

“All this smooth skin…” he ran his fingers lightly up Sasuke’s sides, stepping in close enough to nuzzle their noses together. “You really know how to tease a man.”

Sensing that Sasuke was about to start objecting, Naruto leaned in to breathe into his ear, hands flat against his back and pushing him closer to his body.

“I should give your body proper attention,” he murmured, kissing along Sasuke’s jaw and sneakily turning them around to walk Sasuke backwards towards the empty wall he’d previously been leaning against. “Show you how beautiful I think you are…”

Despite claiming to be a non-romantic person, Sasuke sure forgot about his surroundings as soon as Naruto started sweet-talking him. Luckily these dressing rooms were rather large and secluded, and they were by the end of the row with an empty booth next to them. Well, Naruto hoped it was empty at least.

“Naruto this isn’t-“

Sasuke lost his breath as Naruto rolled their hips together, hands cupping his ass. When Naruto bit gently into his neck and spread his legs with a knee, Sasuke grabbed his shoulders to steady himself. Dipping his fingers underneath jean fabric, Naruto pressed into Sasuke’s lower back with them, finding the sore spots he always got from sitting still and playing his cello.

“We’re in _public_ ,” his boyfriend hissed, but his eyes were already closed and when Naruto ground against him again, he leaned his head back to suck in a breath.

“And you look _so_ hot, Sasuke,” Naruto said hotly against his lips, “I don’t care where we are, you’re mine and I want you…”

_Check and mate_ , Naruto thought smugly to himself. It was lucky for both of them that the store was playing Christmas music at a rather high volume, because Sasuke had moaned out loud when Naruto finished off his demand with a hard bite over his pulse point.

“Fuck, I’ll bruise,” Sasuke panted, fingers wounding through Naruto’s hair to hold him secured against his neck despite his protesting words.

“Good,” Naruto grunted, running his hands up and down Sasuke’s back before settling for grabbing his hips harshly. “I want the world to know you’re already claimed.”

Sasuke’s hips tried desperately to buck against him, and he tugged at Naruto’s hair so they could kiss. Naruto kissed him hard, biting on his lower lip and sucking his tongue into his mouth, calling forth more of those delicious sounds that Sasuke was so good at making.

The night he’d discovered just how much Sasuke enjoyed it when he acted possessive during sex had definitely been an eye-opener. Neither of them had been very open about kinks and preferences in the beginning of the relationship, Sasuke being his reserved self and Naruto being nervous to bring up something that would make the other uncomfortable. This situation, however, combined two of Sasuke’s favorite kinks.

A demanding, possessive Naruto – check.

A semi-public place – check.

“Touch me,” Sasuke forced out between kiss-swollen lips, biting them when Naruto snuck a hand between their bodies to work on Sasuke’s jeans. “God, _yes_.”

Groin clenching with arousal, Naruto managed to push his hand down the front of Sasuke’s pants, stroking his cock with light touches.

“This is _mine_ ,” he said huskily into Sasuke’s ear, licking along the shell of it as his thumb teased the head. “Mine to touch, mine to suck, mine to _feel_.”

“ _Uhn_ ,” Sasuke moaned, arching his back and clawing at Naruto’s neck and shoulders.

“If I could fuck you here I would,” he continued, all the while brushing Sasuke’s cock with those frustratingly light fingertips. “I’d make you scream my name, louder than the music, make you cover these walls with your cum.”

He could feel Sasuke’s legs tremble slightly, pushing against the outside of his own since he had them spread. He felt amazing, high on pleasuring Sasuke, knowing that this usually so calm and collected man could come undone for him this quickly. His own arousal was building up fast, his clothes feeling much too warm. However, as much as he wanted to touch himself, he wanted to focus on Sasuke like he’d promised.

“You’re so hard for me, Sas,” he praised, “so sexy, driving me crazy.”

“ _Mm_ , _aah, fuck yes_.”

Naruto nibbled on his earlobe, moving his free hand from holding Sasuke’s hip to pushing his pants further down. With more room to move he wrapped his fingers around Sasuke’s dick, squeezing it at the base and then rolling his balls until Sasuke tugged at his hair to show he wanted more.

“I want you so bad,” he panted, sneaking a couple fingers in between Sasuke’s ass cheeks to play with his hole, pressing against it and rubbing eagerly. “Want you folded in half against the wall, want to push inside you deep and hard and slow.”

Sasuke was all but writhing against him now, clinging to his shirt with his face buried in his neck. He could tell the other was close now, thrusting into his hand and slick with precum.

“Come on, Sasuke, cum for me, I wanna see how much you love it when I pleasure you.”

Groaning, Sasuke tensed first before jerking against him, the heel of Naruto’s hand holding his cock secured so that he came on his own stomach and chest. Kissing his neck lovingly, Naruto allowed Sasuke to calm down before moving both hands to massage his hips. Then he pushed him to the wall, sinking down on his knees and making sure he had eye contact before biting into the inside of his thigh.

“Fuck,” Sasuke swore quietly, combing his fingers through Naruto’s unruly hair as he worked his way in and up, licking and kissing along the way.

He dragged his teeth along Sasuke’s hipbone, enjoying the shiver of pleasure this elicited from his boyfriend.

“You look so good when you’re covered in cum,” he grinned from between Sasuke’s legs, getting a snort and a little tug on his hair for his comment.

“For your own sake you better clean it up properly,” Sasuke drawled, his voice in that deep, post-orgasmic tone that never failed to make Naruto’s heart skip a beat.

“Is that a threat?” Naruto asked innocently, then ran his tongue slowly up Sasuke’s lower stomach, tasting him thoroughly.

Sasuke’s breath caught for a second, his eyes glazing over again with lust which sent a jolt of arousal through Naruto’s body. He was still achingly hard and it was getting difficult to ignore, but he diligently worked on Sasuke’s body to lick up every last drop spread across his skin.

“You’re so good to me,” Sasuke murmured, one of those rare and beautiful smiles showing itself, with Sasuke completely relaxed and focused only on him.

“Mm,” Naruto agreed, placing a kiss underneath his naval before gingerly getting back on his feet. “And now…” he started, but Sasuke placed a hand on his chest, the smile turning into an impish smirk.

“Not so fast,” he said, pushing Naruto backwards before letting his hand slide downwards. “I never said you could get out of shopping.”

“But Sasuke-“ Naruto whined, interrupted again by Sasuke’s finger on his mouth hushing him.

“Which is why I need to punish you properly.”

Knowing he shouldn’t get turned on but feeling his cock twitch, Naruto swallowed hard and waited for Sasuke to continue talking.

“We’re going to get out, and I’m going to pay for the shirt I want, and you…” Here Sasuke slid his hand all the way down to caress the bulge in Naruto’s pants, looking positively evil when Naruto whimpered in pain from denied pleasure. “You’re going to keep _this_ hard, and we’re going to get into my car, and while I drive…”

Sasuke paused again, leaning in so that his breath washed over Naruto’s mouth, dark eyes holding him captive.

“You’re going to touch yourself, moaning my name and begging for attention, and if you manage not to cum until we’re home, I just might give you a Christmas present in advance.”

“Oh god,” Naruto let out in an explosive breath, clenching his hands into fists. “Sasuke, you’re so _bad_.”

Sneaking his fingers through the loops on Naruto’s jeans, Sasuke gave him a chaste kiss while positively glowing with smugness.

“You like it when I’m bad,” he purred, and Naruto had to swallow again.

“I do,” he admitted, feeling a blush creep up his neck and cheeks. “I kind of love it when you’re bad.”

“Good. Now, if you do as I say, I promise it’ll be worth the pain.”

And just like that, Sasuke let go of him to calmly get dressed, leaving Naruto hard and aching and _so turned on_. But if he was good…

Naruto took a deep breath, finding his coat and praising the heavens it was long enough to cover his crotch. He could be good. Oh, he so desperately wanted to be good!

 

**“Ghosts of Christmas Past + Presents” - Dec 22nd to Dec 23rd**

 

Naruto barged through the door late that evening, bringing with him a grocery bag that Sasuke hoped contained the snacks he’d been craving. Naruto had oh so sweetly offered to go shopping for him, probably to bring his grumpiness to a more bearable level.

“Sasuke! You won’t believe what I bought!”

Oh god.

“As long as you bought me the chocolate and biscuits I asked for, I really don’t care enough to guess.”

“Tch, you really are in a bad mood,” Naruto snorted, throwing his coat onto a hanger and then joining Sasuke in the living room, dropping the bag unceremoniously in Sasuke’s lap. “Take a look.”

Unless Naruto had somehow found an even better version of his snacks, Sasuke doubted it was anything to get excited over. Still, he dutifully opened the bag and peered inside. Lucky for Naruto, both of his requests were present, as well as a bag of chips for Naruto, and… a dvd case.

“What’s this?” he asked with suspicion, pulling it out by a corner and turning it over to check the front side. “You can’t be serious.”

“Come on, let’s watch it! It’s been ages since I last saw it!”

“But we were going to watch the next episode of Midsomer murders… ugh, fine. _Fine_.”

Naruto made a victorious gesture, his puppy eyes giving him an easy win. Maybe one day Sasuke would be able to resist them… but maybe then he wouldn’t feel the same amount of emotions for the other man. Which would suck.

“Let’s get cozy and christmasy,” Naruto happily chirped, skipping towards the kitchen to make himself some hot chocolate, probably.

“Make me some tea!” he called after him, getting more comfortable on the couch and tearing open his pack of cookies. After another long day filled with practice ending in yet another concert (one where he didn’t have any solos, since he switched with another cellist) he was ready to shove a few of them in his mouth and then promptly fall asleep.

He supposed he’d have to suffer through _A Christmas Carol_ first.

Soon enough, he was half lying down on Naruto in the corner of the couch, the intro starting to play.

“Why did you even buy it,” he muttered, though his grumpiness was starting to fade as Naruto placed little kisses to his hair and ear.

“Because the weather is shit and I want some Christmas feelings,” his boyfriend replied, gesturing in the direction of their tiny plastic Christmas tree. “We’ve barely even got decorations.”

To be fair, they did have some lights out on the balcony railing and also mistletoe above the bed. Though Sasuke had seen pictures of what Naruto’s childhood home usually looked like this time of the year, so he supposed Naruto was right. His own family was a lot sparser with the decorations, but they would always take a family portrait for Christmas cards and put up stockings over the fireplace. And of course they had a huge tree that Sasuke always wanted to cover in decorations but his mother had always decided on a color theme in advance, usually minimalistic.

Maybe next year they should try and fit a real tree into their apartment, even if it was kind of small.

“We’re like Scrooge, aren’t we,” Sasuke teased, picking up another cookie to munch on.

“No way,” Naruto disagreed, leaning his chin on Sasuke’s shoulder and hugging him tight. “If I ever become like that, you’ll have to come haunt me.”

“Assuming I’m dead.”

“…okay maybe not.”

Snorting a little, Sasuke fell into silence. He was happy enough to just eat his snacks with Naruto’s arms around him, even though he found the movie slightly boring. He’d always been envious of Itachi and Shisui, having each other every Christmas, while he stayed eternally single.

But no more. Oh no, this year, Sasuke would get to be the one showing off his boyfriend, and how absolutely madly in love they were. It might sound like he had the wrong take on this, but he did love Naruto very much, so he didn’t think that taking advantage of the nice side effects to get his petty little revenge was that bad.

As a child, he’d been jealous that Itachi preferred playing with Shisui instead of Sasuke (which wasn’t really the truth, but that’s how Sasuke had felt about it and that’s what counted). As a young adult, he’d been jealous instead that their relationship had shifted into something decidedly less platonic while Sasuke was stumped when it came to things like dating. Sure, the family hadn’t been entirely pleased over the whole thing, but it’s not like anyone realistically thought they had a say in the matter. Not when it came to those two.

Being the only single during family gatherings sucked. He’d never had a problem finding dates, but you don’t bring casual dates to family stuff. Sasuke didn’t want to just bring whoever, not like his friend Suigetsu who switched girlfriend or boyfriend between every holiday and insisted they all meet his family. Well, to each their own.

But Naruto was special. Or maybe it was that his feelings for Naruto were special, but either way he had, for the first time in his life, someone else’s family to consider when planning for his celebration of Christmas. Though apparently Naruto’s parents were going on a trip now, so their lunch plans had been adjusted into meeting Naruto’s godparents and cousin instead. His mother had made a tough deal that if they were skipping Christmas Eve lunch, they’d have to come over on Christmas Day, even though they were stopping by for dinner and gift exchanging. Usually he came over on the 23rd and spent several days in his childhood home, so she was a little upset that things were changed this year. In Sasuke’s opinion, they could just be happy for him instead and give him the space he needed with Naruto instead.

He wanted to have Christmas sex, dammit! And the morning cuddles, and making breakfast together and stuff like that. There was no way he could do that with his family in the same house.

“You’re zoning out,” Naruto told him, poking his cheek.

“Did not,” he denied, feeling warm and nice when Naruto’s hands snuck underneath his sweater and shirt to fondle his chest. “And I thought you wanted to watch a movie, not be perverted.”

“You’re the pervert, not me.”

“And who’s the one currently pinching a pair of nipples, huh? Me or you.”

“Irrelevant,” Naruto claimed, but switched to more innocent caresses instead.

Once the movie ended, with Sasuke all but falling asleep, Naruto untangled himself from him and turned off the TV.

“It’s past midnight,” he announced, looking far too energetic and excited over that fact.

“Mhm,” Sasuke mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

“Don’t fall asleep, I’m getting us an early present!”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that, wondering if he’d somehow confused the dates. It had only switched from the 22nd to the 23rd, right?

Despite that detail, Naruto left and quickly came back, two wrapped presents in his arms. Still grinning, but looking a little nervous as well, Naruto threw one at Sasuke before plopping down on the couch next to him.

“You do realize it isn’t Christmas yet, right?” Sasuke asked.

“This one has to be given _before_ Christmas, obviously.”

Wondering what sort of gift that could be, Sasuke slowly started working on the tape, taking note of how soft the contents seemed to be. He hoped it wasn’t another Santa roleplay outfit. Naruto was evidently matching his pace to Sasuke’s, which would indicate that whatever it was inside matched.

Irrationally excited, Sasuke tried to make his heart slow down. He really shouldn’t expect anything. But he was such a sucker for couple-y things (in secret of course) that he couldn’t help but hope for something on that theme.

He wasn’t disappointed. Inside was a Christmas sweater, dark blue with white snowflakes spread across the shoulders and upper chest and arms. It looked handmade and didn’t feel itchy at all when he ran his hands over the fabric.

“I thought it would be nice to have matching sweaters,” Naruto mumbled, blushing slightly now as he pulled out his own.

His sweater was dark orange instead, also with the snowflakes but in blue instead of white.

 “I’m surprised you didn’t get something flashier,” Sasuke mumbled, a lump in his throat as he held the sweater up.

“Yeah, well,” Naruto laughed, staring down at his lap. “The nice old lady I bought them from recommended these, I thought it would fit your taste better.

Chest squeezing painfully with emotion, Sasuke reached for Naruto and brought him in for a clumsy kiss. His boyfriend was just so sweet and thoughtful, and he couldn’t help but fall in love with him more and more each day.

“I love it,” he breathed against his lips, stroking his cheek with tender fingers. “And I love you.”

Naruto blushed bright red, his eyes shining with happiness.

“I love you too.”

 

**“Merry Christmas” Dec 24th**

 

Sasuke groaned as a bright light suddenly woke him up, grabbing the edge of the comforter to pull it over his head. He could hear Naruto chuckle at him before joining him in the safety of relative darkness, snuggling close and rubbing their noses affectionately together.

“What time is it?” Sasuke mumbled, reaching a hand out to trace Naruto’s collarbone.

“No idea,” was the happy reply, Sasuke’s hand intercepted by Naruto’s as he laced their fingers together and kissed his knuckles.

Well, great. That meant it could be anywhere from 5am to 3pm, though Sasuke had set the alarm at 9 so it couldn’t be later than that.

“Then why are you waking me up,” he complained, huffing when he received multiple kisses to his mouth and nose. “And your breath smells like shit.”

“Because it’s Christmas, remember? The day we’ve been waiting for? The super happy one with no grumpy Scrooges allowed?”

“I’m not Scrooge,” Sasuke disagreed, trying to open his eyes when Naruto lifted the covers a little to bring in some light from the bedside lamp.

He could see Naruto’s soft smile, warmth flooding his chest. He hoped it was too early to get out of bed, so that they could cuddle for a while. Slipping a leg over Naruto’s, he made himself comfortable against the other man’s body.

“Don’t fall asleep again,” Naruto whined, sounding like a little kid begging his parents to let him open his presents already.

“Tell me how early it is and I’ll consider staying awake or not.”

“Tch, fine.” After a quick look outside, Naruto nuzzled his nose again before nibbling on his lower lip. “It’s almost eight,” he muttered.

“Alright, I’m gonna sleep.”

“But Sasuke!”

When Sasuke didn’t reply, Naruto switched so that his right hand held Sasuke’s instead, leaving his left arm enough room to move. They were still on their sides, but now Naruto pushed at his shoulder so that he turned on his back, immediately sliding on top of him. He grabbed both of Sasuke’s hands and pushed them above his head, holding them secured as he rubbed the length of his body down on Sasuke.

“It’s Christmas, Sasuke. We can’t waste a second!”

Pretending that a half naked Naruto rubbing up on him wasn’t arousing in the least, Sasuke opened one eye to glare.

“Sleeping one hour longer isn’t wasting time,” he argued.

Pouting, Naruto ran the tip of his nose up and down the bridge of Sasuke’s, letting one hand caress down his t-shirt clad chest.

“We could do something much better with that time,” Naruto tried, his hand sneaking underneath fabric to tease Sasuke’s sensitive skin.

“How the hell can you be so horny already, I don’t even feel coherent,” Sasuke moaned, arching his back despite his words. “I really don’t feel awake enough to move.”

“Oh, you don’t need to move,” Naruto promised him, pressing a kiss to his lips before heading downwards. “You just stay right there and let me take care of things.”

“Lucky for you that I don’t need to pee,” he muttered, folding his arms comfortably underneath the pillow as Naruto let go of him.

While his brain felt mostly asleep, his dick sure wasn’t, reacting fast to Naruto’s advances. The heat was building up underneath the covers with Naruto’s hands massaging his thighs and hips, mouth determined to taste every part of his lower body.

“Give me the lube,” Naruto ordered, and Sasuke kicked him for making him move after all. Still, it wasn’t that far to reach since they kept the bottle in easy reach on the windowsill above the bed.

He’d thought Naruto would hurry along, but the other man took his sweet time playing with Sasuke’s ass, thoroughly teasing him to the point where he was a moaning, panting mess practically begging for it.

“For fuck’s sake, Naruto, if you don’t fuck me now I’ll-“

Finally those devilish fingers slipped out of him, smearing lube onto his thigh as Naruto grabbed it firmly. Holding his breath in anticipation, heart beating loud and heavy against his ribs, Sasuke eagerly lifted his hips a little as Naruto sat up between his legs. The covers fell off them, the sudden cold sending shivers down Sasuke’s bare stomach. His shirt had been pushed up above his nipples and his boxers lay forgotten to one side of the bed, Naruto licking his lips as he ran appreciative eyes along his body.

“Maybe I should tell Santa to cancel my presents, I’ve got all I need right here,” Naruto mumbled, and the words were like an arrow of pure sap through Sasuke’s heart.

He wriggled impatiently, hoping Naruto wouldn’t notice how worked up he got just from hearing that.

“Hurry up,” he mumbled, sucking in a breath when Naruto leaned over him, weight resting on one hand next to Sasuke’s face.

“I’d rather take my sweet time,” Naruto told him with a wicked grin, nails dragging down the inside of his thigh. “Give you plenty of time to wake up first.”

Oh, but Sasuke was so awake it almost hurt! Hooking his legs behind Naruto’s back he pulled him forwards, moaning when he could feel Naruto’s cock slide between his cheeks, already slick and ready.

“Fuck,” Naruto swore, biting his lower lip and gripping Sasuke’s hip harshly. “I’m not gonna last long if you do that.”

“So that’s how it is, huh? You just didn’t want to come too fast.”

Naruto scowled at him, leaning closer to lick one of his nipples, rolling the tip of his tongue around it and letting out a satisfied noise when Sasuke moaned in pleasure. He finished with sucking it lightly into his mouth, bringing forth a wave of heat in Sasuke’s lower belly.

“You always complain when the sex is too short during mornings,” he pouted, pinching his side. “Excuse me for being considerate.”

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke cradled Naruto’s face in his hands and brought him in for a kiss.

“When you tease me like that, I just really want to feel you inside me,” he explained, their foreheads touching as he caressed Naruto’s cheeks with his thumbs. “Besides, it’s your fault for talking mush with me.”

Naruto contemplated him for a second, then a slow grin spread on his face.

“Talking mush, huh? So you admit you like it.”

Sending him a glare, Sasuke huffed and pushed Naruto’s face away.

“Think what you want but I’m getting all soft when there’s no action.”

Despite the obvious lie, Naruto dutifully shifted and took a hold of his cock, letting the tip press against Sasuke’s hole. Closing his eyes as his senses were assaulted with trembling anticipation, Sasuke threw his head back and lifted his hips invitingly.

“God, the things you do to me,” Naruto whispered hoarsely, at last entering him with a slow roll of his hips that had Sasuke moaning and clenching around him.

Once Naruto was satisfyingly deep, he leaned over him again to comb his fingers through Sasuke’s dark hair, weight on his elbows. He mouthed kisses up his throat, circling his hips teasingly in a way that made Sasuke feel so _wanted_. Holding on to Naruto’s shoulders, Sasuke pushed him closer against his chest, wanting to feel just how heavy and hot and _real_ Naruto was above him.

“Oh yes, like _that_ ,” he gasped when Naruto moved again, pulling out halfway before slamming back inside and groaning into his neck.

“I’m _really_ not gonna last long,” Naruto groaned as he thrust into him again, expertly brushing over his prostate. “You should probably jerk off.”

“Can’t you say that in a sexier way.”

Naruto let out a breathless little laugh, kissing the side of his neck and up his cheek, pausing his movements to bump their noses.

“Sorry, I was _slightly_ distracted by how fucking amazing it feels to be inside you.”

“It’s Christmas, indulge me.”

Instead of replying, Naruto smiled and brushed their lips together, initiating a slow, soft kiss that had Sasuke’s head spinning by the time they separated.

“You make me so insanely happy, Sasuke,” Naruto murmured into the corner of his mouth, leaving a lingering kiss there. “I’m so glad I get to spend Christmas together with you.”

He swore his heart would burst, eyelashes fluttering in embarrassed happiness.

“Y-you too,” he stuttered out, freezing up when he realized how stupid he must have sounded. “I mean,” he quickly added, nervously playing with the fine hairs on Naruto’s neck, staring at a point somewhere on Naruto’s chin. “It means a lot to me. _You_ mean a lot to me. And I want you to know that.”

Naruto let out a slow breath, as if he’d been holding it in while Sasuke talked. His thumb ran along Sasuke’s eyebrow, down his temple, over his cheekbone, fitting between their mouths to caress his lower lip.

“Merry Christmas, Sasuke,” he breathed, kissing him again, and Sasuke screwed his eyes shut and twisted his fingers in Naruto’s hair, holding him as close as he possibly could.

It was a bruising, deep kiss, conveying their emotions where words felt insufficient. With their bodies connected so intimately, Sasuke felt his world tilt until it was filled only with Naruto, his smell and touch and _love_.

_Merry Christmas to me, indeed,_ he thought, knowing that no gift could ever compare to what Naruto was giving him every day already.

The only thing he wished for now, was to keep his love for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm hoping to write lots during the break:D


End file.
